gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:YMS-16M Xamel
Xamel stuff Thank you for your help Gaeaman788. I really appreciate it um is there a way we can communicate in real time? Cause Xamel is my favorite MS and i know so much about it i technically dug up any info i could find on it and would personally translate original text to learn bout it. Any other info I know bout it is from games and anime it was in to which i would pick apart piece by piece to learn the MS in it this case YMS-16M Xamel. Alot of learned a lot of useful facts when flying it in Target in Sight for the PS3. I have bout 5,000 hours on her, way more than 2nd Lieutenant Bob. Also factoring in the close range weakness is incorrect the third inner finger of the so called useless hands is in fact upon closer observation a possible thumb it can not hold guns but can hold beam sabers or heat bladed weapons for melee. Also factor in the basis that it is a prototype the Zeons were testing her fixed weaponry first then i believe the next stage of development was to replace it three fingered hands with proper five fingered multipurpose hands for if you take a close look at her for arms you'll notice they are rigged at the wrists to be modular in design which is a great feature especially for a prototype meaning replacing or modifying parts is less time consuming and can be tested right away. I have studied and broke this MS down a thousand times. So on a joking note if it ever comes to exist I'll know how to fly and maintenance it myself. Astonaige Medoz eat your heart out. ^^ Cause this Gothic Zeon Xamel pilot is gonna make you feddi's eat your own fists and then your teeth. ^^ That's alot of hours :o. Thanks. Wow, I never thought someone could be that interested in a giant hovering gun battery. Was all the information you got from Target in Sight? If so, add a reference. If you have any other sources of information on other minor MS, that would be of great assistanceGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 06:40, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I am just as shocked as you are.........also I shortened the talk page since it was too long. Oh, and i fixed the formatting and sections on the Xamel page. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 06:56, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes i do but its all mainly Zeon MS types. I tend to have an eye for rare super heavy weapon types with very little info or show time like Xamel she only appeared for the first Ep of YR0083 Operation Star Dust Memory. Her build and structure caught my eye and my interest and then i went digging. I turned up a crap load of info but sadly most of it was 50% off for the info did not match its appearance then it hit me, a translation error must have happened. So i went about translating japanese, to Russian, to latin, then to english, and it worked strangely enough. Sadly no most of the info is from many sources but admitedly a good portion is from Target in Sight but there is no reference website online and the game is the only source of info though most never get it because they all give up to soon you must beat all missions at S rank on all Difficulties to get all the info and good stuff sadly i have found out most do not have the patiants for that :( . Yes i would love to help you also i have been needing to know how to contact the head admin of MAHQ cause there are many MS with incorect info he is showing off. Veronica.o.anatolia 07:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Gee I really feel like calling this "The O Cannon Type"....Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 00:47, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Please don't. --Falloutghoul (talk) 13:24, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I won't but it looks like it, don't it? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 20:15, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :::No, it doesn't. --Falloutghoul (talk) 00:06, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::I mean, look at the front skirt armor. Given, there is extra armor at the back of the MS and it moves on hover locomotion, but the bulky mass, yellowish coloration and massive size does make it look like The O in my opinion. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 02:24, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::It's your opinion, and you have the right to think as you like. But I don't think so.--My girlfriend is a loli. 05:30, January 21, 2015 (UTC)